


Reading Nook

by TheDeadAreWalking



Series: Fictober18 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, thanos never shows his grape face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: Loki just wants to read in peace.Day 8 - "I know you do."





	Reading Nook

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Loki could feel eyes watching him yet again. He'd been trying to read the book he'd picked up from their latest stop on the way to Earth but he hadn't got more than a chapter in because every few moments eyes glanced up to watch him.

This was the tenth time in the last half hour that he could feel himself being watched. With a sigh Loki closed his book and looked up. The moment he caught Thor's eyes he looked away and feigned interest in his nails, "Okay, enough. Spit it out."

Thor looked over in fake surprise, "What are you talking about?"

Loki said nothing for a moment, "Mhmm, so you haven't been watching me read?"

"You saw that?"

Loki nodded, "You're anything but subtle. What's the issue?"

"Nothing!" Thor quickly said then grimaced, "It's just odd."

Loki raised his book, "It's odd to see me reading?"

Thor shook his head, "No, it's weird to see you."

The room lapsed into silence, "Yes, well, you better get used to it," Loki said and raised the book to begin reading again. He didn't want to talk about his return. He just wanted things to go back to how they were. Before Thanos, before New York, before it all. He knew Thor wasn't holding the covers up for him to crawl into bed anymore but he wanted something for between them again other than bitterness.

"Can I get use to it?" Thor mused.

"Can you?" Loki quipped.

"I want to trust you."

"I know you do."

"But I can't," Thor said firmly.

"You shouldn't," Thor nodded and got up to leave. "But I still wish you could."

Thor stopped just short of the door and turned back to him, "The worst part is that I still love you."

Loki swallowed the lump in his throat, "As do I."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment!


End file.
